Quizá
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Porque incluso hacer una simple llamada telefónica puede poner en aprietos a un santo dorado. Songfic


Mipos/Quizá

**QUIZÁ**

**Titulo Original:** Μήπως (Mípos)

**País de Procedencia:** Grecia

**Letra:** Yioúla Yeoryíou

**Música:** Konstantinos Hristofórou

**Interprete**: Konstantinos Hristofórou

Un joven de cabellera azulada y mirada turquesa caminaba presuroso por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Atenas. Venía distraído pensando en lo que le diría una vez que ella levantara el auricular. Eran tantas cosas, que era importante que antes de toparse con un teléfono, decidiera con qué empezar. No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que llegó a la ciudad cuando se topó con una cabina telefónica de monedas. Se quedó viendo el teléfono por un momento. Le llamaría y le preguntaría todo aquello que tanto había querido preguntarle desde que terminaron y que no se atrevía a preguntarle sabía Dios por qué. Lo descolgó e introdujo en la ranura una moneda de un euro. Esperó el tono de marcado y marcó el número de la casa de aquella chica con la que había jurado alguna vez amarse para toda la vida. El teléfono sonó una… dos… tres… click…

- ¿Bueno? – escuchó preguntar a la dulce voz de su amada al otro lado de línea. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad y fuerza, sus labios se negaban a moverse y pronunciar alguna palabra. Por un instante, Milo se vio tentando a colgar y marcharse rápidamente al Santuario - ¿Bueno? – Volvió a preguntar la muchacha ya un poco cansada - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

_Encontré la fuerza para llamarte_

_Tenía miles de cosas para preguntarte_

_Pero cuando escuché tu voz de nuevo_

_Me rompí e__n pedazos y pregunté cobardemente_

- Hola, Nira – respondió el caballero algo nervioso… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, jamás se había sentido así en su vida y mucho menos con ella. Pero ahora todo era distinto, resultaba que ya no eran absolutamente nada.

- ¿Milo?... ¿eres tu? – momento de silencio. Milo estaba completamente bloqueado, ahora que estaba actuando no sabía que hacer… no había contado con acobardarse en el momento de escucharla después de tanto tiempo.

- Si, soy Milo – no pudo contener una risita nerviosa. Volteó a ambos lados esperando encontrarse con alguna mirada acusadora o curiosa, pero como era de esperarse, a esas altas horas de la noche no se encontraba nadie rondando por las calles de Atenas - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, ¿y tu? – Nira se escuchaba bastante desconcertada… ¿o era molesta? Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y agarrar fuerzas de nuevo… pero no lo consiguió.

- Bien, he estado de maravilla – se rió, y se sintió realmente estúpido… si no lograba engañarse ni a sí mismo, ¿como podría engañarla a ella que era tan perspicaz? Volteó a ver hacia el cielo, apreciando como éste se encontraba tupido de millares y millares estrellas… ¿Cuántas veces no habían visto ese mismo cielo, los dos juntos, acostados en los bellos Jardines Nacionales, siempre pendientes de que algún guardia no los viera?... El caballero no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, ese era un bello y doloroso recuerdo que jamás lograría olvidar.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?, porque a mí no me lo parece.

- Claro, estoy bien… no debes preocuparte – respondió, sonando mucho más convincente que la vez anterior – lamento haberte molestado, no es una hora muy propicia para hablarle a alguien…

- Milo…

- No sé, a lo mejor y estas con tu novio o…

- Milo, escucha…

- O te desperté… lo siento, es mejor que cuelgue y te deje seguir soñando con… - conmigo – con lo que estabas soñando…

- No, espera, no cuel…

- Perdóname, adiós – y colgó…_  
_

_Quizá te llamé en el momento equivocado_

_Quizá tú no estás sola y te molesté_

_Quizá tú estabas durmiendo otra vez y te desperté_

_O quizá simplemente te perturbé  
_

Se quedó un momento sin hacer nada, con el teléfono en la mano, preguntándose una y otra vez qué demonios le había pasado. Si alguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera visto en aquella situación tan vergonzosa, no creerían que se tratara del mismo hombre. Furioso consigo mismo, comenzó a golpear el auricular contra la cabina del teléfono una y otra vez, sin importarle si lo destruía, lo descomponía, o lo que pudiera pasarle si algún oficial de la policía lo llegaba a ver dañando propiedad pública. Colgó el teléfono con furia y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose de regreso al Santuario con paso rápido, sin parar de agredirse verbalmente a sí mismo por la estupidez que había cometido. Por comportarse como un completo idiota. Por no preguntarle lo que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño por las noches…. por no preguntarle si ella seguía amándolo…

_Pero no te pregunté si tu seguías amándome  
No te pregunte, las palabras no salieron de mi boca  
Si tú seguías amándome…  
_

Mientras se dirigía a su morada, pensaba una y otra vez en la decisión que había tomado hacía un par de horas atrás. Simplemente se le cruzó por la cabeza llamarla y después de pensarlo mucho y convencerse a si mismo que podría lograrlo sin problema, se puso algo decente para salir del Santuario, tomó una moneda que se había encontrado en la calle unos días atrás y, muy seguro de lo que hacía, se fue rumbo a la ciudad de Atenas. Según él, estaba confiado en que no habría problema alguno… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser preguntarle "¿me sigues amando?"? Pero resultó que se había equivocado y fue mucho más complicado de lo que él mismo esperó. En todo el trayecto que realizó desde su templo hasta el teléfono, jamás se le cruzó por la mente que se iba a acobardar al escucharla de nuevo… que sus fuerzas y determinación de preguntarle si lo seguía amando y muchas otras cosas más que no lo dejaban tranquilo, se quebrarían en pedazos y lo dejarían indefenso ante ella… que con el puro poder de su voz lo desarmaría, dejándolo a merced de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera hacerle. Siempre había pensado que si existía alguien en este mundo capaz de matarlo sin que él opusiera resistencia, esa era Nira… ahora, eso había quedado más que comprobado…

_  
Dije llamarte esta noche._

_Tomé el coraje del décimo cigarro  
Pero cuando escuché tu voz otra vez  
Me rompí en pedazos y pregunté cobardemente  
_

Pensó, algo avergonzado, que de no haber colgado, seguiría disculpándose con ella por la llamada a deshoras. Y es que era comprensible si ella estaba molesta con él por haberla llamado. Quizá no quería que colgara porque estaba aburrida o tal vez porque… No pudo evitar reírse de forma estruendosa ante la idea… era imposible que lo siguiera amando. Tal vez no preguntárselo fue lo mejor, pero estaba seguro que la duda seguiría rondándole por la cabeza hasta no escuchar la respuesta salir de sus labios.

- O tal vez sólo te sentías sola… tal vez por eso no querías que colgara – dijo de pronto, un tanto sorprendido por lo que acaba de pensar en voz alta.

Por lo que haya sido, jamás lo sabría. Y aunque quisiera saberlo, sabía que no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para preguntárselo… no de nuevo…

_  
Quizá te llamé en el momento equivocado  
Quizá tu no estás sola y te molesté  
Quizá ahora te aburriste y me soportas_

_O deambulas en tu soledad  
_

Se sorprendió cuando se encontró frente a las puertas del Santuario. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cosas que todo el camino lo había pasado inadvertido. Sin prestarle mucha atención a aquello, entró, dirigiéndose directamente a su templo para descansar. Al llegar, se puso de nueva cuenta su pijama y se acostó. Y antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿seguirás amándome, Nira?

_  
Pero no te pregunté si tu seguías amándome  
No te pregunté, las palabras no salieron de mi boca  
Si tú seguías amándome…_

**FIN**

--

Los Jardines Nacionales, antes conocidos como los Jardines Reales, consta de 16 hectáreas. Fue mandado construir por la reina Amalia en 1840, utilizando a la armada griega para que trajera 15000 semilleros de todo el mundo. A pesar de haber perdido mucha de su grandeza, los jardines siguen siendo uno de los lugares más tranquilos de la ciudad. Sus caminos en sombra atraviesan pequeñas plazas con bancos y estanques llenos de pececitos. Acoge una importante población de gatos frustración


End file.
